13th Guards Army Corps
The 13th Guards Army Corps was a corps of the Soviet Ground Forces, formed from the previous 13th Guards Rifle Corps which saw service during the Second World War. The 13th Guards Rifle Corps was formed from 30 October to 15 November 1942 in Ranenburg, Tambov Oblast. The corps' fighting way began in December 1942 in the Battle of Stalingrad. Part of 2nd Guards Army on 1 December 1942.BSSA On 1 February 1943, still with 2nd Guards Army, the corps consisted of 3rd Guards Rifle Division, 49th Guards Rifle Division, and 387th Rifle Division. By December 1, 1943, 295th Rifle Division had joined the corps.BSSA Later the corps helped liberate Novocherkassk, Donbass, Kherson, Crimea, Belarus and Lithuania. It took part in the capture of East Prussia and Königsberg. The combat history of the corps finished on the Baltic Sea. 42 awards of Hero of the Soviet Union were made to personnel attached to the corps. During the assault and capture of the walled city of Koenigsberg the name "Konigsberg" was conferred on the corps (1945). On June 12, 1946, 75th Guards Rifle Division was transformed into the 17th Guards Rifle Brigade. The brigade, stationed at Tula, was transferred in the summer of 1946 to 13th Guards Rifle 'Konigsberg' Corps. The brigade was relocated from Tula to Kaluga. In May 1946 the brigade was relocated from the city of Kaluga to the city of Dorogobuzh in the Smolensk area. The headquarters of 13th Guards Rifle Corps was relocated in the summer of 1946 to the city of Moscow. Later the corps headquarters was moved to Gorky.V.I. Feskov et al 2004, 46. After the war, after a series of transformations the corps was renamed the 13th Guards Army Corps. In 1965, the 43rd Tank Division was renamed the 60th Tank Division. In 1968, the Corps was awarded the Order of the Red Banner. In the corps were:http://cgv.org.ru/oldforum/search.php?text_poisk=%E3%E2%E0%F0%E4%E5%E9%F1%EA%E0%FF *60th Tank Sevsk Warsaw Red Banner Order of Suvorov Division (Gorky) *863rd Artillery Regiment. *225 Motor Rifle Division (Section Moulineaux Volodarskogo area Gorky Oblast): *1303rd Artillery Regiment. *206th Motor Rifle Division (Tambov, Novaya Lyada)V.I. Feskov et al 2004, 59, and http://www.soldat.ru/force/sssr/sp/division/through.html In 1989, the 60th Tank Division and the 225th Motor Rifle Division were disbanded, and the 206th Motor Rifle Division was reorganized into the 5347th Base for Storage of Weapons and Equipment (VKhVT).V.I. Feskov et al 2004, 105. In 1990 the corps was under the command of Fyodor Reut.Moscow ITAR-TASS in English 1528 GMT 11 Sep 92, via Joint Publications Research Service, Military Affairs: Directory of Military Organizations and Personnel, November 1992, 146.) According to the directive of the Ministry of Defense of the USSR September 14, 1990 13th Guards Army Red Konigsberg Corps was transformed into the 22nd Guards Combined Arms Army. The Army was formed on March 1, 1991. In 1990, the army entered the 31st Tank Vislenskaya Red Banner Order of Suvorov and Kutuzov Division, relocated from the Central Group of Forces in Czechoslovakia. In 1994, the army entered the 47th Guards Tank Nyzhnyodniprovske Red Banner Order of Bogdan Khmelnitsky Division, relocated from Germany and bred on the basis disbanded in 1989, the 225th Motor Rifle Division. References Category:Corps of the Soviet Union Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1991